


Two Heroes at Rest

by runningondreams



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Sineala's <em>Tony Stark and the Sentinel of Liberty: A Marvels Adventure</em>, because it has gorgeous images and I just couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Heroes at Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tony Stark and the Sentinel of Liberty: A Marvels Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266375) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



**Author's Note:**

> If you have not yet read [Sineala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)'s [ Tony Stark and the Sentinel of Liberty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4266375), you should do that. Don't let the Sentinel AU tag scare you off, everything you need to know is in the story itself. It has Action! Adventure! Dragons in Noir! And Steve and Tony. What more could you want?


End file.
